1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic training and recreational devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel athletic training and recreational device which combines the features of skateboards and rollerblades.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,904, issued Sep. 3, 1968, to Schinke, describes a skateboard mounted on small wheels or swivel wheels such as casters with the board being of a size to accommodate either one foot or both feet of an operator and which can be manipulated for movement by the use of the feet, legs, and body of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,706, issued Aug. 6, 1974, to Milliman, describes wheeled skis which comprise two elongated boards with provision for the attachment thereto of ski boots. On the lower surface of each ski are disposed pairs of fixed tracking wheels at the front and rear of the ski boot. Fore and aft of the pairs of fixed wheels are centrally disposed turning wheels which can turn about in a horizontal plane. The combination of tracking and turning wheels simulates the motions performed in conventional snow skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,557, issued Dec. 13, 1977, to Roden, describes an eight wheel skateboard having front and rear trucks each supporting four wheels centrally pivoted to the axle on the under carriages of the skateboard normally provided for the the conventional type front and rear wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,298, issued Dec. 12, 1989, to Shols, describes a roller ski which includes an elongated frame member with pairs of casters at either end thereof. Disposed centrally of, and attached to, the frame is a spring biased platform which has a pair of rollers at either end thereof, the rollers being biased away from contact with the ground when no one is on the skis. When in use, weighting of the skis causes the central platform to rotate with respect to the frame and one or both pairs of rollers to contact the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,225, issued Mar. 17, 1992, to Osawa, describes grass ski roller boards which have elongated base members having the general appearance of snow skis. Pairs of rollers are spaced apart along the lower surfaces of the base members.